


I Miss You

by bovaria



Series: Adele 25 Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor!Cas. The reader and Cas reunite after 15 years of separation. This is also based off Adele’s I Miss You</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Castiel Novak had not changed a tiny bit. He was still poise, elegant, and swaggered about the front of his classroom as if he owned the world itself, just like he had done so many years ago when you had been his student. Time had been ever-so kind to him, the grey strands in his hair accentuated his striking blue eyes and you found yourself being reminded of wine, and how it became more delectable as time rolled by. Your eyes flitted down to his hands, surprised to find the absence of a ring on the fourth finger of his left hand. He wasn’t married and you found yourself selfishly sighing in relief. Your mind unhelpfully took you back to the moments that those same hands and fingers had held your hands, had wiped away your tears, had been inside you and brought you more pleasure than you had known in your entire life.

He paused in the middle of his lecture to lick at his lips and in your thoughts, your voice resounded with pleasure as you remembered the kisses he bestowed upon you as you screamed his name once you had hit your peaks. You had never been able to find a man to bring you as much pleasure as Castiel had, and for that you’d always resent him. You unconsciously crossed your legs, swallowing thickly as you mentally shook yourself from your stupor. You were reeled back to the present day by the eerie silence that now reigned in the room.

Every pair of eyes was on you, watching you intently and curiously. You cleared your throat and your eyes found Cas’. Your hand rose of its own accord and you waved, smiling politely at him. “Hi, Professor Novak,” you inwardly cringe at the hoarseness of your voice.

“Class is dismissed,” Cas’ voice broke the tension in the room. The students murmured to each other and no one seemed to want to get up, let alone exit the class. “I said that class was dismissed!” he bellowed.

Not even a minute later and you found yourself alone with him, avoiding his scrutinizing eyes as he walked over to the back of the class and took a seat next to the desk you had occupied. With his hands folded neatly in front of him, Cas let a few seconds tick by before he even spoke.

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d swing by, say hi,” you answered, voice meek and unsure. You thought that you could do this, that you could face the one person that had made you so happy during your college days, only to shatter you with a single blow.

The two of you had been quite an item back when you were getting your Master’s, being everyone’s favorite subject of gossip and even endangering Cas’ job in the process. But by the time your relationship had gone public, he was no longer your teacher and there was nothing the University’s board could do to prove you had been seeing him while he had been your professor. Cas and you had been careful about that, and it paid off.

But then problems began to surge, your pasts began to catch up to you, Cas began to have doubts about your relationship, and you had decided that you’d rather put distance between you than try to fix the irreparable. You had been young back then and even though Cas had a few years on you, he had also been scared of everything that faced the two of you.

You had told him of your plans to leave for a job across the country and he had replied with a shrug and a wish for you to be well. “Hope everything you set yourself out to do turns out magnificently, Y/N,” he had said coldly as he dropped you off that night.

He had left you standing on the sidewalk, tears streaking down your cheeks and shaking arms trying to cocoon your body from the freezing wind whacking at you. You dragged your feet as you stepped into your house and decided Cas was undeserving of your attention. That very same night you called the company that had been interested in hiring you and accepted the job. The next morning, you had left an empty apartment behind and set off to a new life. A life that did not contain a blue-eyed man with a breathtaking smile and a penchant to make your heart ache with love and hurt simultaneously.

“There has to be another reason as to why you’re here,” Cas’ deep voice tore through your hazy reverie and you glanced up at him.

“I had to give a speech down in the auditorium,” you replied truthfully. “After I did, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to meander through the halls that hold so many pleasant memories for me—”

“How did you end up in my class? Surely, you had to know I was still teaching Russian,” he scoffed, his hands abandoning the desktop and shoving into his front pockets.

“I was hoping you still did,” you could never lie to him. Cas’ head snapped up at this and his lips parted in surprise. “It’s been over fifteen years, Cas. I think we’d stand to talk to each other by now.”

“I’m not insinuating we can’t,” he gritted his teeth at that and you smiled. His temper had obviously never changed. “I’m just surprised to see you here.”

“Yeah, well, get over it,” you got on your feet, looking down at him. “Care to join me for a few drinks?”

He stood up wordlessly, nodding his head and walking to the front of his classroom. Gathering up his papers and tablet, he shoved them hastily into his briefcase before facing you and waving towards the door.

“Lead the way, Y/N,” he said.

You ended up at a bar across the street from the University. It was a school night, so there were little to no students present. The only patrons were most likely professors coming to share a drink after their lectures. They seemed to pay you no mind as you walked in with Cas and you were momentarily perplexed, only to remember that you were no longer a student. Fifteen years had gone by, yet all the familiar places still took you back to the days in which your most stressful days contained grueling essays and sleepless nights.

Cas followed you to a booth near the back, waving over a waitress once you had settled in your respective seats. He pointedly stared at you as the server asked for your orders and you asked for the first thing that came to mind: the same drink you always had when you and Cas would go out. Cas seemed to have remembered this and he laughed, concealing his smile with the palm of his hand. You glared at him, but he disregarded you and gave his order to the waitress. She left with a promise to be back soon and you were left alone.

“So,” he laced his fingers on the tabletop as he smacked his lips together, his eyes staring into yours. “Tell me what has become of you. Did you do the whole shebang of getting married and kids?”

“Married, yes,” you smiled as you saw his expression fall. “Kids, no. Marriage fell apart before I could think of getting pregnant. I was too caught up in my career to think of kids and by the time I was thinking about it, my husband was filing for divorce.”

“Sorry to hear about that,” he offered, yet his expression told you otherwise.

“You’re not really sorry,” you snorted. You could still read him in a blink of an eye and you found yourself flabbergasted that after all these years the ability came to you so effortlessly.

“You’re right,” he conceded, his palms held out in surrender.

“What about you?” you leaned forward, chest pressing against the edge of the table. Your elbow came to rest on the wood and you cradled your head on the back of your hand. “Why am I not seeing a wedding band on your finger?”

“Simple,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “I haven’t gotten married.”

“Funny,” you rolled your eyes, smiling at his soft chuckle. “Why not, though?”

“Because it didn’t exactly pan out well for me,” he offered dryly. You knew it was a touchy subject and you chose not to prod any further. You were only here for a night and you wanted it to be pleasant. After all, the last memory you had of the man sitting across from you had been very much painful. You wanted to replace it with one full of enjoyable conversation.

“I see,” you leaned back on your seat, offering a grateful smile to the waitress as she brought you your drinks. She was off with nothing but a polite smile and you turned towards Cas once again. His eyes were boring into yours and you couldn’t help but to narrow them suspiciously. “What?”

“I never got married because the one woman I did want to marry left me to pursue her dreams,” he said, voice grating at the walls you had put up so many years ago. You found that your heart was sinking as he swallowed thickly and continued. “I wanted to build a life with you, I had a ring to give you the following week.”

“You told me you were having doubts, Cas,” you laughed dryly.

“You never asked about what!” he protested. “If you had only inquired, you’d have found out that they had nothing to do with you. The only doubts I was having concerning you were what ring to pick.”

“I wasn’t going to have you drag me around as if I was your burden,” you gritted out. “You had grown distant from me.”

“Only because I was nervous,” he spat. “And then you hit me with the news that you had decided to move across the country. How the hell was I supposed to react?”

“I don’t know,” you snorted. “What about asking me to stay with you?”

“I was never one to beg people to stay,” he leaned forward, eyes steely as he glared at you. “And I surely wasn’t going to start with you.”

“I drowned myself in work,” you said, voice breaking as you spoke. “I married someone that I would never love and focused only on my career to be able to move on from you. I tried to convince myself that you weren’t the only one for me, that it could be my ex-husband.”

“Yet he saw right through you,” Cas sneered.

“Fuck you, Cas,” you got on your feet, snatching your purse and stalking off without another glance at him.

The cold wind hit you with force as you swung the door open, but you continued to walk, ignoring the steps growing closer to you.

“Don’t walk away from me, Y/N,” his voice reached you seconds before his fingers wrapped around your elbow and pulled you back. You skidded to a halt and almost had your legs give in, but Cas held you tightly to him.

His eyes were red-rimmed and his voice was raw with sadness as he began to speak. “I missed you, Y/N.”

“You think I lived dandily after you?” you glared up at him. However, you felt your control quickly dissolve. He had pulled you so close to him, you could feel the heat emanating from his firm body. Cas had hit his forties, you were nearing them, but it was as if you were twenty-three once again and a pang of arousal hit you unexpectedly.

His eyes darted down to your lips just as your tongue was swiping across them, and a guttural groan erupted from his throat. He gripped your chin harshly and you gasped at his touch, always rough, yet exactly what you needed.

His mouth slammed onto yours, chapped lips demanding your own to kiss back as he kissed you in a frenzy. It was messy, desperate, wet, and everything you had missed all these years. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers found their way into your hair, pulling to allow him more access into your mouth.

Your own hands moved down to his hips, using him as an anchor as you bucked forward. He was already stiff, length trapped in his khakis as you began to undulate your groin against it. Cas’ moan was sinful and it felt as if no time has transpired. You were in your twenties, in the arms of your professor, doing things you weren’t supposed to.

“C-come here, let’s go to the car,” he huffed out as he pulled away from your lips. You nodded your head and he took your hand. It felt so right to have him interlace his fingers through yours and you smiled to yourself, let yourself enjoy the warm feelings before the nagging thought of all of this being wrong could become a permanent fixture in your thoughts.

The parking lot where Cas’ car was parked in was only a block away, but it felt eternal as you pressed yourself against Cas. You wanted him, every inch and fiber, right then and there. Too much time had passed and with just a kiss he had you feeling the way you had never felt in those fifteen years away from him.

Cas seemed to share your same thoughts as you arrived to the spot where his car was parked as he pulled you brusquely and slammed you to the side of the vehicle. You hissed as he jerked forward to pin his hips against your own and his hands gripped the back of your thighs. You gave a little jump and soon your legs were surrounding his waist and you could feel him, hot and hard even through the layers of clothes between you.

He leaned down and you automatically pulled your head back, your hands gripping on to his shoulders. Cas never seemed to have forgotten that the spot right behind your ear was a personal favorite of yours and without hesitation, he began to suck on the skin. Your moans were desperate as he continued to embellish your skin with kisses, suckles, and licks. The sounds coming from you only seemed to spur him on as his hips continue to gyrate against you.

“C-Cas,” you stuttered out as he continued his thrusts. Clothes had not even left your bodies and he was already driving you to the edge.

“C-come on, Y/N, give in,” he growled, nipping at the skin of your collarbone. He nuzzled into your chest right after and bit down on the rise of your breasts.

You screamed as you came undone, Cas not far behind you as he moved desperately against you. You could hear the wet sounds as he jerked his pelvis a few more times and cringed at the mess that was probably now your, and his, pants.

Cas chuckled softly as he came down from his high, pulling away from you as he tried to regain his breath. You grinned at him and tried to fix the mess that was posing as your hair, your knees buckling at the pleasant sensation still making its way through your limbs.

“Want to come over to my place?” Cas cleared his throat, clearly fighting hard not to show too much hope.

“S-sure,” you nodded. He beamed at this and quickly unlocked his car’s doors, opened the passenger side for you. You thanked him and climbed in, sharing a look with him as he walked to the other side in order to get in.

His apartment wasn’t too far from campus, but it wasn’t the same one you remembered. A bittersweet feeling overcame you as you realized Cas had moved from the place that held so many memories of you. Yet you ignored it and turned to look at the man that had held your heart in his hands so long ago.

“Let’s go,” he whispered, too afraid to break the fragile bliss reigning between you. You quietly climbed out of the car and followed him into the building. His apartment was on the first floor and you glanced around curiously as Cas let you in.

The walls were white and bare. There was nothing to show that Cas lived here, no personal belongs lying anywhere, no photographs of friends nor family, nothing to show that a sentient being lived in the apartment. But you couldn’t dwell on this much longer, Cas lips had attached themselves to your neck and you found yourself being rid of your clothes much faster than you could rid him of his own outfit.

All throughout your journey to the room, you wrestled each other, trying to up each other in who got their counterpart naked first. You smiled in victory as you plunged your hand into Cas’ boxers and the undergarment hit the floor before your own panties came off. Cas was too overwhelmed by the pleasure of you twisting your wrist just the way he liked it to glower at you, his head pulling back as his stomach twitched, your free hand flicking at the muscles of his frontal torso.

Wordlessly, and while Cas had his eyes closed, you got down on your knees in front of him. Your tongue swiped at the head of his length and an obscene moan burst from his lips. You smirked against his length, sucking kisses down the shaft, licking at the veins on your way up. You met his eyes as your lips wrapped around the tip and you swiped at the slick pulsing out. Your moan at the taste of him caused vibrations around his twitching length and Cas’ fingers gripped the back of your head.

“F-fuck, Y/N,” he whimpered.

Your hand slid downwards to knead at his balls as you continued to suckle on the head of his dick, swallowing every burst of pre-come that pulsed out. You pulled away from his length, a string of saliva momentarily joining his cock and your lips before breaking off as you spoke. “Fuck my face, Cas,” you winked up at him.

He didn’t need further convincing as he buried his fingers into your hair, grabbed a firm hold of your head, and began to slowly move forward. You accepted inch after pulsing inch, holding back your gag reflex as he continued to feed you his dick. The head hit the back of your throat and you closed your eyes, willing yourself not to heave at the sensation.

You pressed the flat of your tongue against him and focused on the heavy weight of him in your mouth, on how much you had missed him, his taste, his scent, his fingers in your hair as he drove himself deeper into your throat. You swallowed around him and that seemed to flip a switch in Cas as his stomach tightened and he gripped your hair roughly.

Cas’ hips began to move faster, his length sliding down your throat easily after a few trips, and soon he was fucking your face quite enthusiastically. He whimpered and moaned, breath coming out in short pants as you felt him twitch, the slick spurting from his cock leaking liberally right into your throat. Once you realized that he was only a few thrusts away from hitting his orgasm, you pulled away from him, your lips making a lewd popping sound as you gave him one last suck before completely letting go.

Cas frowned down at you, chest heaving and length twitching in frustration at not being able to come. You smiled up at him, getting on your feet despite your knees aching. You had forgotten you weren’t twenty anymore.

“I want to feel you inside me when you come,” you leaned up to press a deep kiss to his mouth, let him taste himself on your tongue. He sucked wantonly on it, groaning at the tang of his come, and heeding your request.

You fell on the bed together, a tangle of limbs and a mess of wet, sloppy kisses. You battled each other for a few minutes, the age-old fight of who got to be on top momentarily distracting the two of you until Cas finally conceded when you stroked his length and scraped your thumbnail against the slit. He fell flat on his back, limbs lax and body spread eagle on the mattress as you moved to straddle him.

Your hands flat on his pectorals, you smirked down at him as you expertly moved your hips, his cock neatly carding between your labia, hitting your clit with precision with each jerk. Cas’ hand flew down to grab the base of his length, hold himself up as you lifted your body. He broke eye contact with you to glance down and make sure his cock was lined up to your entrance. His fingers squeezed tightly around his dick, preventing him from coming as you began to sink down. Your wet, tight walls sheathed him as you continued to descend until you had taken all of him inside you.

You closed your eyes at the feeling of his cock filling you to the brim, pulsing hotly as you remained completely still on top of him. His fingers gripped onto your hips, digging into your skin as he tried to keep himself from coming.

“D-don’t move,” he groaned through clenched teeth. You gnawed on your bottom lip, wanting desperately to begin fucking yourself on his dick, but knowing that if you did, it’ll be over soon than you wanted it to.

A minute or so passed before Cas finally nodded, breathing out in short, desperate groans. You balanced yourself with your two hands on Cas’ chest as you began to move. It was slow at first, your hips tantalizing as you began to fuck him.

“F-faster,” Cas demanded, unable to do anything but grip on tight to your pelvis.

You regarded his words and began to move yourself faster, your hips slamming down with force and making Cas see stars from the pleasure. Cas’ hands move up your waist and chest to land on your shoulders. You shot him a confused look before he was pulling you downwards to him.

His head came up to kiss you passionately as his arms descended once again to wrap around your waist. With this new angle, the tip of his dick grazed against your sweet spot and you moaned wantonly into his mouth.

Cas planted his feet on the mattress as he began to fuck up into you, his cock plunging up and hitting your g-spot with a precision that had you screaming your orgasm into Cas’ kisses in no time. Your limbs stiffened, toes curling from the pleasure as you gave in to it.

Your orgasm subsided and you fell lax on top of Cas, being able to barely kiss him back. He didn’t seem to mind as he held you close, his hips still driving his cock into you. You squeezed your walls around him and that seemed to do it as Cas pulled away from your mouth to move his kiss down your neck and bite down into your shoulder the same time that he reached his peak. Hot come spurted from his dick and into you as he moved himself jerkily, hips losing all sense of rhythm as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

It took a few minutes for Cas to regain some of his senses, but you made sure to welcome him back with soft kisses pressed to his cheekbones and nose. He smiled up at you, gripping your ass as he pulled out of you. You whimpered at the sensation and felt yourself relax on top of him, losing all will to move anywhere else.

Cas didn’t seem to mind as he embraced you close to himself, kissing your forehead. “I miss you,” he whispered against your skin.

“Me, too,” you mumbled sleepily.

A few hours later, you were startled awake by movement next to you. You cursed as you turned to see the face of the owner of the arms wrapped around you. Memories came flooding back as you recognize Castiel Novak, the man you had loved with all your heart so many years ago.

Your eyes flitted across the expanse of his face, taking in his aging features, his greying hair. He was so handsome and from what just had gone on only hours before, he still set your skin on fire whenever he touched you. But you knew an attempt at a relationship would be futile. You were now both part of very different worlds, it would never work out.

You winced as you moved to get up from the bed, your limbs protesting the exertion from a few hours ago, and soreness settling into your muscles. You hastily tried to locate a pencil and a scrap of paper, smiling in glee as you found some on his nightstand. You scribbled a quick goodbye to him before finding all your clothes and gathering them up in your arms.

You dressed yourself in the living room, hoping you wouldn’t cause so much noise as to rouse Cas. The last thing you wanted was to say goodbye to him, to taint the sweet memories you had of him now.

But it seemed that he was still a heavy sleeper and without a glance back, you left his apartment, knowing you’d never be back. This had been your closure and it had gone better than you thought.

****_We play so dirty in the dark  
Cause we are living worlds apart  
It only makes it harder baby _


End file.
